Rip City
Rip City is a chat room on Kongregate. It is also the most F***ed up chat room in existence (damn you censorship). The bossman of the room Rip City in the land of Kongregate is Roild. He rules the room as king of oldfags. He roildrages on any noob who attempts to intrude. However, the chatroom is slowly dying due to overnoobage. If you like being mindfucked, come to Rip City. __TOC__ Frequent People in Rip City *Roild *ThePiggy *Suedehead_Sean *The_Last_Gamer *LeonHeart5 *LastActionCowboy *MelissaMay *lightbrightpablo *Broly3k8 *ThePolice911 *joemama54321 *uesd7 *Drakewessman *awkwardknees *Lycius *MrMatias_Rijo *zachtorch *Navesauce *Landyn85 *russPaterno *Cupninja (aka Nabi) *superconnorman1 *rkar6 *soilderking *Ubercrazyman *NeonWolf *Angerysperm *Nomakeup1 Frequent Happenings Rip City Soup The one dish that Rip City has is their legendary soup made of random objects and human limbs. Sounds delicious, doesn't it? The soup is contained in a pot that rises up in the middle of the city. Many people have been thrown in the soup whole and it tasted just as good as normal! Limb Amputation Most of the time in Rip City limbs will get amputated, but don't fret, they will grow back. Leonheart5 has a closet full of spare body parts but he's a greedy bastard and refuses to share. Noobs Many times per day a person know as a Noob or a Troll enters Rip City to cause mischief. There is no way to deal with these sad little people but to mute them and wait for them to leave. Don't try contacting a moderator or reporting the Noob because moderators don't do anything and Kongregate doesn't care about your harassment claims. Roild blames Gamestop for attracting kids to Kongregate. Pokémon Battles These mainly happen between Roild, LeonHeart, and LastActionCowboy. During these events, nobody without a knowledge of Pokémon games understands the conversation. During these, noobs get especially confused and angry. Much laughter ensues. TLG would love to participate in these Pokemon battles, but his Internet fucks with him and won't let him connect to it with Pokemon Black. Rip City Game: "F*** YOU" This is a game invented on one fateful night by Roild and The_Last_Gamer. The game starts with two players having two points each. One player starts by saying a word. Each player consecutively says a word that rhymes followed by an action with the word. This usually leads to a battle of wit, wordplay, and strategy. When a person runs out of rhymes, he yells "F*** YOU" and starts a new word, losing a point. 10-15 minute max per round so that it does not run too long. When the entire game is ended, or a player is done playing, they call "Endgasm"*. *Endgasm ©copyright of Cupninja. Rip City Literature LastActionCowboy and LeonHeart are currently working a story titled Rip City Saves the World. It is still a work in progress which was started on 5/24/11 and will be finished on a Unknown date in 2011. There are also two planned sequels (Rip City Does Manhattan and Rip City Destroys the World). These sequels will not be started on until after Rip City Saves the World has become a published book and a feature film. 'TLG does not approve' RIP CITY REGS Roild He rules the room as king of the oldfags and of the city. He roildrages on any noob who attempts to intrude with belligerent, nonsensical, or malicous goals. Roild frequently applies a scoring system to how amazing something in. Ie: "+2 to you, sir". The scores are mythical, but they mean you did something right. LastActionCowboy Hello children my name is LastActionCowboy aka Cowb, Last, Etc... But if you don't know me, im a fat sweaty badge whore (still not a high level). I am a Major gamer and by MAJOR i mean major. i also like FullMetal Alchemist a lot. I sort of treat it like god or whatever. I play lots of pokemon so if you wanna battle me or trade just tell me and ill see. Im usually found on kongregate between 4:00 pm and 9:00 pm. any later and im probably watching M.A.S.H. or FMA (two completely unrelated shows). IF i get pissed off at you, i will still talk to you but i will call you a tool, toolbox, toolshed, lowes, etc... So don't be offended if i do. I'm hated by some loved by some so yah average popularity there. Oh another tidbit, I HATE NOOBS. Spam, Reported. Harassment, Reported, Underage, Reported, And any other bitchiness, Muted. so if you plan to come to the chat and troll, expect to be destroyed (by me of corse). Thats really all the info i care to put so for now thats all folks. Suedehead_Sean The room's slagathor. Parents, lock up your daughters, for this beast is on the prowl for corruptable and innocent females. Noob females will be assulted by him. He loves nothing more than causing pain and turmoil, and falls out with every single member of Rip City except Roild and a few other lucky folk. Also an incredibly sexy beast. Roild is the only one permissable to rape him, but don't touch his gems/jewels or he'll get you! Angerysperm He's Angry and he's loathing with sperm!"ANGERYSPERM!!!! XD A close friend of Roild and melissamay, he's a guy you would get along with! even though his name would give ppl the "WTF" expression or the "your a stick asshole" sort of phrase. He enjoys talking and seeing what's new with his main friends and see if there's anyone new in the famous Rip City. also...in a rare moment, he would try (and epicly fail) bust sum1 balls... please ppl...be gentle on the guy.... :'( Leonheart5 He is Leon, Grandson of Roild. Been M.I.A. latley never on....... Dvhoof Is a loner who is only liked by MelissaMay. The_Last_Gamer One of the highest ranking regs in Rip City, and one of the very very few who don't kiss roild's ass. Loves to debate things for hours on end, but gets frustrated as hell when arguing with Matt, because it's like arguing against a brick wall. Despises noobs, but really isn't that good at getting rid of them. Since roild is often absent due to his lack of internet at home, TLG is usually the highest ranking reg in the room. Waiting (not so) silently for the day that he can steal the throne and become the supreme ruler of Rip City. Is also a Pokemon trainer, but is held back immensely by the fact that his Internet loves to fuck with him and won't let him connect his copy of Pokemon Black to the internet. Fuck you, Internet. MelissaMay One of the more innocent members in Rip City. One of the few whose mind isn't as sick and twisted as it can get. At times, when fed too much sugar, she turns into a hyper, crazy, and insane child with little control. lightbrightpablo He's just Pablo. Nothing more, nothing less than an immigrant Drakewessman A bad ass mother fucker who spaz's out on ppl for no reason and he likes to fuck noobs up. 1 of the 9 tyrant players Landyn85 A dirty hermy with a love for Star Wars. He's witty and imaginative with the appearance of an 8 year old boy. He loathes this fact, because he is older. Roild takes him out every once in a while where they steal, break, and poop on everything. Cillix Homosexual gamer, whom is also a furry. When not geeking out about a new Magic: the gathering set, or about the latest Capcom video game, can be found reading comics, playing some video games, watching anime or a cult movie. Almost always accompanied with his beautiful boyfriend. Also a fan of doing it for the lulz and random silliness. Skilled in the arts of bass guitar, sewing, and internet memes. MrMatias_Rijo (^ Also loves this guy ^) The genious that came up with the popular phrase: "SHUT YOUR FACE-RECTUM!". Also, homosexual. And doesn't really like Sean.=D A day in the life of Jim aka MrMatias_Rijo *Ahem* "MrMatias_Rijo:COMMENCE EJACULATION!!! MrMatias_Rijo:LAUNCH IN... MrMatias_Rijo:3 NeonWolf:O______o MrMatias_Rijo:2 MrMatias_Rijo:1 NeonWolf:OHSH!T MrMatias_Rijo:*EJACULATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* MrMatias_Rijo:WE HAVE LIFT OFF. roild:-dances my way to oblivion- MrMatias_Rijo:Sir there seems to be this pink orb in the way MrMatias_Rijo:I know private. NeonWolf:oh really now? roild:Jim, how high are you right now? roild:Just curious. MrMatias_Rijo:It's called *DUN DUN DUHHHH* An ovary. MrMatias_Rijo:I'm not high. Just very silly." MrMatias_Rijo:^ F-F-F-F-FAILURE dman135::D MrMatias_Rijo:^ F-F-F-F-FAILURE roild:C-c-c-c-c-c-combo breaker roild:Damn. roild:****. MrMatias_Rijo:\/ F-F-F-F-FAILURE dman135:****er, why'd u interupt our ffffffailure roild:Almost Combo broke Jim. roild:LOL. roild:/clap @ Jim. roild:+2 to you, sir. roild:+2 to you. dman135:that was almost amazing lol MrMatias_Rijo:I want to say that my views on vagina are as follows: MrMatias_Rijo:It looks like cut up fish and moldy wasabi mixed together. MrMatias_Rijo:THAT IS ALL! Lycius A member of Rip City who vehemently loathes newfags with a passion. He tends to arrive with a *BAMF* and then explode randomly. A laid back person overall, but can be considered an ass by those who do not understand. russPaterno The exterminator of noobs, the Nazi of grammar, the champion of Mud And Blood 2, the failure of Zilch. All common nicknames for Russ. He currently holds the highest wave in Mud And Blood 2, the biggest fails in Zilch and the title of Troll for Rip City. He can be found near the watering hole often ranting about firearms and music. Cupninja A newer Rip City member who was born in the heart, soul and utter madness of Rip City, and has never ventured to another chatroom. Cupninja, also known as Nabi and sometimes Bravestar, has been in Rip City for about 2 or 3 years. He tends to secretly team up with roild when playing World Rebelion 2. Cupninja met a mysterious user on the night he was born into Rip City, joined the next day, and the user was never to be seen again. He has dropped off the very face of Kongregate twice now, and it is destined to happen again. Overall, Cupninja is a ninja that wears a cup on his head, as his country, Marsugia's, religion tells him to. He stays in the shadows half the time, and fights off noobs with roild. He has a deviantART page and another mysterious friend who stays in the shadows all the time. He will be unamed. Also has the third longest description. (Damn you Cowb and Rijo) brandoncarpentor He is from kansas but dont say anything about that or he'll mute you. He should probably rewrite this becuase I don't know him very well. He hates rye and tumga. NeonWolf Possibly the only living animal of any type alive in Rip City and the pet wolf of the regs; he's kind of a nice guy who speaks in riddles. For reasons unknown, he can create black holes and is the current self-promoted Colonel (also the minister of rice too). He tends to stay as 'sane' as possible during a noob attack, otherwise he'll attack everyone (regardles if reg or not), which he does anyways. Dont worry, he is punished thoroughly. Due to his destuctive personality managment, he's prone to loosing control of about seven things: his sanity, rationality, last weeks' lunch, memory, a kidney, patch of fur, and a wallet (sometimes even his virginity if he's lucky....wait,wut?). On certain accounts, he challenges (or is challenged) by roild to a game of wits. These often turns out in stalemates or roild breaking the RNG in 'Zilch!' leaving Neon in the dust by 100-2000 points (Effin cheater >_>). Ubercrazyman A little bit of association to everybody else...Ubercrazyman is the daddy of The Last Gamer, roild's loyal minion/friend...and buddies with all the other regs. A simple yet highly accurate and honest description. Ubercrazyman tends to stick to the strategy genre on Kong...he is partial to lying in the shadows of the chat and not saying very much until something of Uber-hilarity or Uber-interesting comes up. He is also perhaps the only walking incarnate of death that exists in Rip City...he roams the City searching for anything or anybody that says something offensive, which, upon stumbling upon said person or persons, his Uber-anger is activated and he completely humiliates them until the whole chat is dead and there's a really akward period of nothing being said. He tries to have tolerance for the noobs but always winds up failing miserably and going crazy....hence his overly descriptive username. When he is not in rage mode, Ubercrazyman is excruciatingly random and says things spontaneously without thinking. He is rarely challenged by the noobs and is often invited to participate in a number of multiplayer games by roild. He has a high tendency to abruptly leave in the middle of a conversation as his A.D.D. forces him to suddenly lose interest in the current game he is immersed in, and either switches to a new one or completely leaves Kong. He loves the Epic War series, although is angry that EW5 is so different from the other ones. He also likes most TD games and some zombie games. Boxhead FTW.....emilynick should log in more to be counted as a reg as Ubercrazyman is her baby daddy. Ubercrazyman also goes by these names; Ubee, Uber, Crazy, Crazyman, Mattie, potato, anything that Justinkings happens to come up with as Justin tends to come up with a very long and random name when he says hi to Uber, and baby daddy. He is also very perverted and offends people with his words....:) ThePiggy I am ThePiggy. Wife of Roild. UESD7 A guy ( yes, male) who uesd to lurk at Rip City every Fu**ing day for 2 years but stoped for 2-4 months in 2011, but returned and is trying to memorize all the new regs.You can't know how uesd is going to act, since he changes his mood and way of acting every day.....so....he's umpredictable.Knows most of the regs and have many of them at his friend list.Uesd to hang out with justinkings everyday and uesd to play games from Funorb and Runescape (o.0) , but justin changed sex ( Yes, HE is a SHE now) and got a boyfriend from Remnants of disputed Galaxy named Justanplayer ( lolz, he doesnt know that he is secretely a boy :P) .Anyways Uesd7 likes to act radomnly and also to be nice to people who are nice to him.His most close friends that he met at Rip city are Roild , emilynick, justinkings,Ubercrazyman,Neonwolf,Lycius,MelissaMay,dvhoof and a bunch others that he can't remember.--So he's mostly the lurker that can be found usually, scrolling down the chat member box. Rip City Word of the Every Single Day Roiled: to be completely and utterly pwned in any subject. Origin: Invented by TLG back in the days when he did kiss roild's ass. Example 1: Fred: Seriously? You just beat me 940 to 150 in Shellshock? Why? Why does this keep happening??? Dave: Dude, I just roiled you. Example 2: George: I'm telling you, man, llamas and humans can totally have babies together! I read it in a book somewhere! *continues to idiotically and stubbornly insist his point is true* John: *proves george's point untrue* George: ....shit, I guess you just roiled me, huh? John: No. You just roiled yourself. Games Normally Played *ShellShock Live *Elements *Zilch - When a player gets 3 or more free rolls, it is called "Pulling a Roild". When a player needs >12K to at least TIE the game, it is called "Pulling a Russ". When a player needs >12K to win, and achieves winning, it is called "Pulling a Roild all over Russ's face". *Any game that has Badge of the Day Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms